Oil and air dispersions in the transmission oil lead to worsened efficiencies of transmissions and can, in extreme cases, lead to oil leakages. The ability of the oil to quickly separate incorporated air is, therefore, an important quality criterion, and measuring systems to determine the air separating behavior (LAV) of oils is thus a result of great importance.
The Castrol company is known to have a device to determine air separation behavior of oils with an air-oil mixer and a differential pressure sensor. The air-oil mixer shows a container that can partially be filled with oil. This container has a glass cover and a propeller that is only lightly dipped in the oil. The propeller can be raised up to 10,000 revs/min and thus swirls the oil. With the aid of two superimposed pressure measuring points, different hydrostatic pressures are then determined from their difference in the air content of the oil. Unfavorable to this state of the art technique is the high cost, which is not suited well in practice, due to the high measuring technology that accurately manufactured pressure connections and very finely triggered differential pressure sensors will need so that small differences of pressure can be distinguished. Rotating oil puts additional pressure on the measuring points for this state of the art technique. Thus, the sample must first be brought to rest after the air entry which leads to delayed measurement recording. Such LAV measuring systems do not, therefore, correlate completely with the situation in the transmission.
The purpose of the invention is to create a device for determination of the air content, the regulation of the air separation behavior and the surface area foam formation of oils, in particular related to transmission oils, with earlier recording of measurement values and a practical procedure for operating a device for regulation of the air content, the air separation behavior and the surface area foam formation of oils, in particular related to transmission oils, with earlier indication of measurement values recorded.
The solution follows with a device for the determination of the air content, the air separation behavior and the surface area foam formation of oils, in particular, related to transmission oil and procedure for operating a device for regulation of the air content, the air separation behavior and the surface area foam formation of oils, in particular, related to transmission oil.